


Just Fall in Love With Me

by kirakira_ando_ribon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing in the Snow, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakira_ando_ribon/pseuds/kirakira_ando_ribon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi has loved Kuroko for a while, and now he has to try to make Kuroko fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akashi has a huge test tomorrow, and it's been three hours and he thinks that maybe if he continues to scan over the same page, he will memorize at least something. He got distracted by his phone once again, and he decided that maybe if he gives in, it'll give him the motivation to try to finish studying. Akashi grabbed his phone and clicked on the Tumblr app, and started scrolling through, smiling softly to himself when he saw phantom11 pop up on his dash. He waited for the photo load, and smiled more when he saw a cute selfie appear. It was of him smiling with a friend, a vanilla milkshake just barely touching his lips. Kuroko Tetsuya is his name, and Kuroko Tetsuya is also his lover. But, Kuroko doesn't know yet. Akashi clicked on Kuroko's blog name and started scrolling through, chuckling softly when he saw the vintage stuff that he likes so much. He blogs about anything that's cute, or basketball.

It's been an hour since he's been scrolling through, and it's currently almost three in the morning. Akashi's heart stopped though when he accidentally liked one of Kuroko's 33 week old selfies. He hurried up and attempted to unlike it, but he feared that the damage has already been done. He looked at the amount of likes, and he marveled at the amount. 576 shone there innocently, and he slowly scrolled past it. He went onto his blog and refreshed, surprised when he saw that he has a new follower and a new message.

Please, when you stalk ones blog, be careful to not like anything. -phantom11

Akashi felt like his heart exploded with that message, and he had to suppress the urge to smack himself in the head. He typed out a chaste reply and locked his phone, not bothering to continue studying. He got up and took off his pants and shirt, and fell back onto his bed. Hopefully he wouldn't have to see Kuroko later. His pride is already ruined enough.

Akashi Seijuro liked a 33 week old selfie of me, Kuroko thought, a sigh leaking through his slightly parted lips. Kuroko didn't know why his former captain would even be stalking his Tumblr, but he'd rather not think about it. Kuroko set down his phone and locked it, looking once over at the stuff that he has been studying for a few hours. Kuroko looked up when he felt somebody tap on his shoulder, and averted his gaze slightly when he saw that it was just Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, why are you still up?" Kuroko asked, his head cocked slightly to the side, silently demanding an answer.

"I'm up 'cause I couldn't sleep, but you need sleep, so up and out you go," Kagami answered, gently grabbing onto Kuroko's arm and pulling up, leading him to his bed. "Go to sleep, Kuroko."

Kuroko sighed once again as he climbed onto the uncomfortable mattress and covered himself up.

"Goodnight, Kagami-kun," Kuroko whispered, sleep overtaking his body.

"Goodnight, Kuroko."


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi didn't know what was worse, the terrible headache he has from not enough sleep, or the fact that everywhere he turned, it seemed that Kuroko was there. It was no doubt that he wouldn't mind if he saw Kuroko everywhere, but his pride had shriveled up. He is still so embarrassed that Kuroko knew he was on his profile. Why did he even go venturing on his page? Was it to remind himself that yes--he really is in love with Kuroko? Or was it to just simply stalk him? Akashi didn't know. What was even worse was that Akashi had chemistry and physiology with Kuroko.

Akashi's hand gripped lightly on his coffee cup full of pure caffeine. A great mix of coffee and Red Bull was in the cup, and although the taste was god awful, he didn't mind because it gave him enough energy to last throughout the day. As he walked across the campus, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Kuroko. He was smiling lightly at a book held by hands covered in black gloves. His blue hair was held in a beanie that was white, and he wore sweatpants that were light in color, with a hoodie that was black. His outfit was sloppily put together, but if it was Kuroko wearing it, it looked fantastic. Akashi was so head-over-heels in love with Kuroko, that he thought that he'd gladly give up everything just to be with him.

Kuroko's head rose up and his eyes bore into his, and a smile graced his lips.

"Akashi-kun. Good morning, is it not?" Kuroko said, his cheeks a light pink from the cold.

"Ah yes, Kuroko. It's rather cold though. I wonder why Kuroko is out right now?" Akashi replied, somehow gathering up enough willpower to reply, and not just stare at Kuroko's soft looking lips.

Kuroko fiddled with the ends of his hair, waiting to reply. "I'm just waiting for class to start. I don't want to get there too early."

Akashi smiled, before offering to hang out with Kuroko in class, and reminded him that they did have this class together. Kuroko smiled and accepted, and they walked to class together, talking about how they are.

Akashi didn't know how this all started, falling in love with his former teammate in basketball, but he believes it takes place when Kuroko defeated him in the Winter Cup. Kuroko was just amazing, not giving up the title of the phantom sixth man to Mayuzumi. It was then when the feelings hit him hard. They are both second years in college, and the feelings still haven't dissipated. It's alright, because in the mean time, Akashi would get Kuroko to realize his feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

From the time Kuroko woke up, till about twenty minutes before class, he was exhausted. He wished he hadn't stayed up as late as he did, but he didn't listen to himself and decided to stay up. Kuroko was genuinely surprised when Akashi offered to walk him to class, as they don't normally converse often. He was also surprised to find out that Akashi went to the same college as him. He thought that Akashi would go to a college that was more popular with a better background. This college isn't well known for being the best safety wise. Kuroko didn't even know why he was going there, but it was less expensive than the others, and it was closer to his home than the other colleges that he looked into. To Kuroko it didn't really matter, because he wasn't very noticeable in the first place, so he didn't think that anything would happen to him. As for Akashi, people would feel far too threatened to do anything to Akashi. Even without knowing him, you could feel the power radiate off of him.

Kuroko looked over at Akashi and noticed that his head was looking up to the sky that was lightly snowing. He breathed out, creating a white plume of air that slowly faded as it spread, and smiled when he saw Kuroko look over at him.

"Honestly, I don't feel like going to class. Would you skip going to classes today with me, Kuroko?" Akashi asked, his eyes never leaving Kuroko's.

"Akashi-kun? I mean, I wouldn't mind, but why?" Kuroko answered, his head cocking to the side in confusion. Akashi chuckled and shrugged lightly before looking back up to the sky. Akashi stopped walking, which forced him to look back at Akashi.

"Lets catch up on everything we've lost. We've never really been all that close, so why not change that?" Akashi said, his eyes quickly glancing over to Kuroko. Kuroko shrugged and agreed to catch up. They started to walk over to Akashi's dorm, not minding the stares that they got. The walk was silent, but not uncomfortably so. It was peaceful, serene even. Kuroko's eyes were watching as each snowflake slowly drifted down and landed on the cold asphalt. The sky was gray, promising a day and possibly a night full of uninterrupted snowing. Chills racked through Kuroko's body as he wrapped his arms around his body. His arms were covered in goosebumps, proof of him being cold. Akashi saw as Kuroko tried to provide warmth to himself, and he decided that this would be the best time to give Kuroko his jacket. He shrugged it off his body and placed it over Kuroko's shoulders. Kuroko gave him a look full of confusion, but didn't question it. Kuroko slipped his arms into Akashi's jacket, he was concerned that Akashi might get cold, but he didn't voice his concerns.

The dorm rooms soon came into sight, and Kuroko followed Akashi as he walked into the complex. They approached Akashi's room, and Akashi held open the door for Kuroko before walking in himself. Kuroko's eyes slowly scanned the small room, taking in the simple design. A few articles of clothing were strewn across the floor, a couple books were laying on a mahogany night stand, a small dresser had textbooks in stacks, and a few basketball and shogi posters were hung up on the walls. This was typical of Akashi. Kuroko's room was a mess compared to Akashi's.

Akashi motioned for Kuroko to sit on the bed, in which he did. Akashi sat on a plush looking chair, and gazed at Kuroko, taking in all the small details. Kuroko looked tense--uncomfortable. He was looking out the window, watching as the snow drifted down to the ground. Kuroko was beautiful, as usual. As if sensing Akashi looking at him, Kuroko decided to return Akashi's stare.

"So what do you want to catch up on, Akashi-kun? I'm not that interesting," Kuroko said, his voice light and calm.

Akashi smiled lightly at Kuroko, before deciding on answering him. "I just wanted to catch up on the time we lost during high school. I recon that you had some... interesting times there?" Akashi asked, a playful tone to his voice. Kuroko shrugged softly, not really meeting Akashi's gaze.

"Yes, I guess you could say it was. It was interesting with Kagami-kun there." Kuroko said, memories flooding over him. He was still really close friends with Kagami Taiga, as they were dorm mates. They didn't have many classes together, only one. In their room, Kagami took care of Kuroko, and Kuroko cleaned. It was like that everyday, the exception being when one of them wasn't there.

"My time at Rakuzan was interesting as well," Akashi sighed and watched as Kuroko played with the strings on the jacket that wasn't his, "there were a lot of downfalls in the way I was, Kuroko. I was obsessed with winning, never looking at the goods in being with a team full of people that love basketball as much as I did, except Mayazumi. I'm not sure if he really did like basketball; I take that back, I know he didn't like basketball. It was just a hobby.

I'm sorry Kuroko. I care so much for you, for Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima. You all are my teammates, and I'm just god awfully sorry that I did anything to hurt you.." Akashi said, his voice wavering.

"It's okay, Akashi-kun, it's okay," Kuroko said, getting up from his spot on the bed, over to Akashi and wrapping his arms around him. Akashi gave Kuroko a questioning look, but decided to be happy with the sweet embrace. Akashi closed his eyes and leaned back against against the warm chest of Kuroko. He let out a small sigh.

"Thank you, Kuroko," Akashi said, his voice soft. All that he got back was a small smile and a light pat on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa god ok so pls tell me if this is ooc and tell me how to improvise!! Or message me on tumblr @ainokiken :^)


End file.
